User blog:Amontgomery1432/Ready Player One - Amont's Movie Reviews
yea yea yea i know it's not in theaters anymore fuck you i can make exceptions every now and then eat my ass Welcome, everybody, back to the Wiki's least favorite series: Amont's Movie Reviews! Today, I saw Ready Player One, the newest cinematic venture of acclaimed director Steven Spielberg. I watched it with my Dad; It just finished a few minutes ago so my thoughts are as fresh as they can get. It's 2 am and my internet is acting wonky. Troubleshooting can't identify a problem, but there is one and FUCK WHO CARES LET'S TALK ABOUT THE MOVIE Ready Player One, based on the book of the same name, is about a virtual reality universe called the Oasis. In it, the players can assume the likeness of any pop culture character (And, yes, I came a lot while noticing them) as he or she roams the world exploring, collecting coins, and hunting keys. Simple, yet huge when applied to the movie. Let's get this out of the way now, the pop culture gags are great. I loved the shots that showed a lot of the players, purely to see the characters they slipped in. Some of them are obvious, some of them are subtle. Either way, you feel great when you see them. I never thought I'd see the day where Goro got killed by a Chestburster, but here we are. Next, let's talk the visuals. Loved them. There was no uncanny valley whatsoever, except for a few points, but that's what a 300 million dollar budget will get you haha. The environment is beautiful, the Oasis is breathtaking, almost every pop culture thing looks exactly as it should be. Special mention, of course, goes to (spoilers sorta) the Shining '' sequence. Every detail is ''insanely accurate. The creepy twins, the pool of blood, the "All work and no play" thing, even the nude woman in the bathtub (although any nudity is cleverly hidden by various camera angles). It's easily my favorite scene in the movie. I loved it. The actors surprised me as well. I didn't recognise almost any of them. I knew Wade from X-Men: Apocalypse and Art3mis looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I know her from. All the actors were great. Wade and Art3mis's chemistry is really believable, as is the friendship between Wade and Aech. Aech is my favorite character in the entire movie. Really, really funny. The actors I did recognize were good, too. Didn't expect TJ Miller to still have a career after...y'know...But, nevertheless, he was funny in this movie. I didn't recognize anybody else lol. Moving on. The soundtrack was great. Any use of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" will be appreciated in my book. The original score was great, too. Complimented the scenes really well. I really don't have very many complaints lol. I wish they had done more with some of the pop culture characters. I loved what they did with The Iron Giant, but not having him shout "Suuuuupermaaaaan" seemed like a huge missed opportunity. I liked the additions of characters that weren't in the book (i.e Tracer, Deadpool). Voltron should've been there, but whatevs. Netflix prolly said no bastards. Jack Torrance's face would have been awesome during the Shining scene, but it's cool. Still rocked my socks off. Ready Player One gets Amont's 9/10. I'm not gonna call this the "perfect" movie, no, but it was pretty damn good. Next Amont's Epic Rap Battle is Don't Hug Me I'm Scared vs Doki Doki Literature Club, hoes. Be prepared. Any day now. Category:Blog posts